comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyborg
Vic Stone had a terrible accident and Cyborg is what he became. Losing the life he had once known, he refused to be beaten and gathered up a team of powerful youths and formed them into the Teen Titans. Through the years of the Anti-Superhero Act they fought for justice, and were the first official legal superhero group formed after the revoking of the Anti-Superhero Act, but now as the Titans. The team is his family, and he is a loyal, strong man. Background Victor Stone was born to Silas and Elinore Stone, two scientists working for STAR Labs. From an early age, they used him for numerous intelligence-enhancing experiments, but Victor grew resentful of being a metaphorical guinea pig and began pursuing a "normal" life with other adolescents his own age, including interest in an athletic career. His best friend at this time was a delinquent named Ron Evers, who often tried to drag Victor into illegal gang activity, including a street fight wherein Victor was (nonfatally) wounded. Despite getting in trouble with the law on several occasions, Victor still refused to follow Ron's plans of racially motivated terrorism. One day, while visiting his parents at STAR Labs, Victor was caught in an accident involving interdimensional travel which killed his mother and left him horribly mutilated. In order to save his life, Victor's father replaced much of his body with experimental cybernetic prostheses. Unfortunately, things would not get easier for Victor from that point forward. After considerable physical therapy to learn how to control his new implants, Victor was released from medical care. As shocked as he was at his own appearance, it was nothing compared to the horror he was met with by the public, even his own girlfriend, who could not bear to be with him anymore. To make matters worse, Victor's prospective career in athletics was cut short as his implants gave him an unfair advantage, as well as his poor grades in school, exacerbated by his long absence. However, when Ron Evers tried to convince Victor to help him plant a bomb at STAR Labs in violent protest over their selling the cybernetics technology to the military, Victor found a new purpose in life. Equipping his weapons attachments, he met Ron on the roof of STAR Labs and battled his former friend to stop the act of terrorism. Although Victor was able to save the day by throwing the bomb into the air to explode harmlessly, Ron was accidentally thrown off the roof, seemingly to his death. Seeking kindred spirits for emotional support, Victor wound up throwing his lot in with the Teen Titans, finding the fellowship he desired in the group of freaks and abnormal teens. Through them, he also met many other new friends, including a group of similarly disabled children struggling to adjust to their own prostheses, who idolized Victor for his exciting adventures and heroism. Throughout his tenure with the Titans, Victor has become one of their most stalwart members and formed many tight-knit friendships in the superhero community. He has battled countless villains, including archnemeses like Deathstroke, Doctor Light, and the Titans of Tomorrow, and even helped form and mentor a new Titans group. During this time, Victor also discovered that Ron Evers had survived their battle on the roof of STAR Labs. In fact, Ron had been recovered by the labs and given the same cybernetic prostheses as Victor himself, sent to the Middle East as a test model for the United States military. Seeking revenge for his situation upon his return, Ron conducted several hit-and-run attacks on various STAR Labs installations, coming into conflict with the Titans as a result. Victor and Ron battled for the second time, and Victor once again defeated his former friend, forcibly removing Ron's implants. Some years later, Victor discovered that Ron had discovered spirituality as a result of their conflicts, joining the First Church of Anti-Technocracy in Harlem and denouncing all forms of modern technology. Although Ron pleaded with Victor to give up his dependency on technological enhancements to save his soul, Victor declined, and the two of them said their final goodbyes to one another, this time on peaceful, if not entirely friendly, terms. As time went on, Victor continued to upgrade his body, adding more powers, weapons, and abilities until he was more machine than man. Despite his insistence to the contrary, his personality and mannerisms had become more technical and robotic. It was during this time that a computer entity named Zavior from a cluster of robotic lifeforms called Technis came to Earth on a mission to save the cluster by finding a suitable human soul to revitalize them after suffering a racial decline at the hands of a destructive computer virus. Zavior, however, turned rogue and attempted to assimilate the entirety of the human race into the Technis collective, and was defeated by the Titans, but not before leaving Victor near death. In gratitude for defeating the renegade, and sensing a worthy human host, Technis offered to save Victor by merging him with their form. Victor was thus transformed into a being called Cyberion, possessing all of his memories but lacking emotions, and set out on a mission across the stars with Technis to catalogue the galaxy and begin building a new home planet for the Technis race to live on after their revival. However, after heeding a distress call from Tamaran, home of Victor's fellow Titan and friend Starfire, the Technis cluster was nearly destroyed, and began a journey back to Earth, guided by Victor's human memories. Gathering all the space debris it encountered along the way to rebuild itself, it became known as Planet Cyberion with Victor's fragmented mind in charge. Once it reached Earth, the Technis imperative for the restoration of their race was activated, and Cyberion began to assimilate Earth's moon. Furthermore, Victor's memories interfered with its interpretation of the Technis 'family' and began kidnapping Titans new and old, plugging them into a virtual reality where all their dreams would be fulfilled in order to keep them docile until the assimilation was complete. The Justice League and what remained of the Titans battled to stop Planet Cyberion's assimilation of the moon and the Justice League Watchtower, but soon learned that Victor was at the core of the planetoid, and a mission was undergone to rescue him. In the end, it was none other than Victor's closest friend in the Titans, Garfield Logan (AKA Beast Boy), who managed to find and reawaken Victor's lost humanity deep within the Technis collective. With Raven's help, Gar and the other Titans retrieved Victor's soul and used a device called the Omegadrome within Planet Cyberion's core to create a new, techno-organic body for him, similar to his old body. Planet Cyberion, without Victor holding it together, became unstable and broke apart, with the combined efforts of Earth's heroes pushing the pieces harmlessly out into space. Although he was reunited with his friends and loved ones, Victor soon found himself losing them once again during the Heroes Crisis, and struggled to maintain some semblance of order in the world left behind after most of its heroes had been taken to the Labyrinth. When the invasion of the bizarre insectoid creatures began, he was one of the stalwart defenders who fought to protect the world from their grasp. And when the heroes returned from the Labyrinth, he was one of the first to reform the Titans and try to provide a rock of stability for the confused population of the newly merged world. Personality Brotherly: Victor is the sort of person who isn't afraid to reach out to others with a helping hand or words of kindness and inspiration. He has been in some rough spots in his life, and he's more than willing to lend some of that experience to others in the hope that they don't repeat the same mistakes. But more than that, he is willing to treat others as equals, regardless of race, age, or even species. Noble: Victor's body may be half steel and half flesh, but his heart is solid gold. He always puts others before himself, and refuses to allow what others might see as social disadvantages to rule his life. Everyone has the right to life and freedom, be they white, black, or neon green, and he will put his life on the line to defend those rights. Outgoing: Victor remains as friendly and socially active as he was when he was fully flesh, though admittedly mostly with the Titans and other superhuman individuals. He has a lighthearted sense of humor and enjoys engaging in normal friendly activities like football, video games, and going out for a round or six of pizza. It helps reassure him that he's still human. Trauma: But on that note, there are times when, deep down, Victor's heart still wavers, when he worries that being more machine than man /has/ made him less human, and he's simply putting on a very convincing facade. Did the real Victor Stone die all those years ago? Is he simply a series of wires and circuits masquerading as a person, using his own body and mind as a mask? Would he in fact be better off simply giving up his humanity altogether, and would he still be him? He tries not to dwell too much on it... Logs First Player's Logs *2012-04-07 - Nothing to Fear but the Fearsome Five Itself - Cyborg's been captured and some of the Titans, Pilot, and Lady Blackhawk search for him ... and find the Fearsome Five! *2012-09-07 - Muddy Apology - Kara's relieved that Roy didnt leave permanently... and makes Roy and Kon make up! Second Player's Logs * 2018-08-09 - Silver won't kill humans...right? - Dumb people vs the world. Gallery Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:San Francisco Category:DC Taken